kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Tempest
Grand Tempest is a fictional world in the Kingdom Hearts Legacy universe. Geography Grand Tempest is a world where dry land makes up only 40% of the surface, the remaining 60% being covered by oceans and seas. The only major landmass is an enormous island continent simply called The Island, and all other land consists of island chains and archipelagos. Locations The Island The largest landmass on the planet, it also has the only democratic government. It has the weakest Navy, but is also the only area completely devoid of Heartless and Nobodies. Forgeron's Depths The second largest settlement on The Island and home of the Kurogane. It is a deep area, with flat land below sea level. The development of this place is one of the very reasons why the Kurogane have control over metal: there is a huge iron mine in the outskirts of Forgeron's Depths, and several forgeries around the mine. Every building in this area is strong, with a concrete exterior and a cast iron structure. Part of the name, forgeron, is the French word for smith, but the Kurogane are unaware of the origin of the name. Nouveau Domrémy-la-Pucelle A settlement on The Island, where the Clan d'Arc reside. It is named after the original settlement of Jeanne d'Arc, Domrémy (which was later named Domrémy-la-Pucelle for her heroism). It appears to be lost in the passage of time, with its rustic setting, medieval-style buildings and its location in the middle of The Island, but the people are very well-versed with what goes on outside their region. Lunos Lunos is the name of an island chain SW of The Island, and is uninhabitable by humans not from the Kurogane or Manekete Clans due to the massive numbers of Heartless and Nobodies. There are no weaklings there, either: the weakest Heartless one can find there is an Angel Star, and the weakest Nobodies are Berserkers. Darksides and Twilight Thorns number in the hundreds there, and there are even rumors of the Unversed. In the Nightverse, it also holds a cavern that houses the cursed blade Pathogen. Economy Grand Tempest is a world whose primary industry is fishing, although marine biologists from other worlds also go there for scientific research. The Island does have a marginal tourism industry that makes up roughly 30% of the global income, but as previously mentioned, the majority of their GDP (Gross Domestic Product) -- approximately 60% -- is made through the exporting of fish and other seafood. Notable imported goods include: various metals for the construction of ships and "Oases" (the maritime equivalent of a "starbase" or "space station") as well as for weapons, and agricultural products such as fruits and vegetables. Hollow Bastion and Constelland are among their main trading partners. Government Grand Tempest, unlike many other worlds, does not have a single government. Instead, there are numerous kingdoms and empires that usually are at war with each other. While The Island is the greatest landmass, its government -- a democracy -- has the weakest military (i.e., navy). The Clans There are seven clans of Grand Tempest, each with different powers and better than the others in one way or another. The Manekete The Manekete is the largest clan, and has the strongest warriors at CQC (Close Quarters Combat). They are closely bound to dragons, and can manifest partial transformations. The Kurogane The Kurogane are the second largest clan, and have the strongest warriors for long-distance battle. They have power over metal, and are completely without honor or mercy -- both qualities highly valued by the Manekete. The Asakura The Asakura are a clan of Shamans, and posess a great variety of skills. They mostly are rather laid-back, with the attitude that everything will work out for the best sooner or later. While they aren't fond of violence, they are truly a force to be reckoned with when driven to anger. The Asakura's abilities with ghosts, nature spirits, and (in the really powerful members) beings of Divine power have two major forms: a) Spirit Integration, in which the Shaman integrates the sprit into him- or herself, taking on their skills and abilities; and b) "Oversoul", where the Shaman integrates their spirit ally into their weapon, thus imbuing it with special powers all its own. This is generally more powerful than Integration, because the Shaman remains in total control, rather than sharing their body with another soul. The MacGraths Named for their legendary ancestor, Cole MacGrath, the MacGraths have extraordinary electrical powers of alarming variety. Clan MacLeod The hail from the legendary Immortal, Duncan MacLeod. Clan d'Arc Named for their ancestor, Jeanne d'Arc (Joan of Arc). Many notable members of the Clan d'Arc are good strategists, just as their ancestor was - among them are Jacqueline Hendricks, Benjamin d'Arc, and more recently, Thibaut La Pucelle, who has been known to help develop a strategy for La Lutte Pour Presque Rien in taking down a fleet of six thousand Heartless. The Clan d'Arc are also known to be the most pious people in The Island. They reside in Nouveau Domrémy-la-Pucelle. The Auditores Like their ancestor, Ezio Auditore de Firenze, the Auditores are legendary Assassins. While they (generally) lack exceptional speed or strength, their skill is unmatched throughout the entire universe -- only the Gray family of mercenaries can hold a candle to them in terms of ability (note, however, that many people seek out the Grays first, since they're much more powerful). Their traditional weapon is the hidden blade, which until recently required the loss of one's ring finger -- thus preventing conventional marriage. Therefore, because of this, children born out of wedlock are actually respected, since it usually means that one or both of their parents were Assassins. Numerous weapon designers, after the clergy went ballistic, created a hidden blade that doesn't sacrifice the ring finger, but a millenia-old tradition of not getting married will be very difficult to break. They live on an island chain called Firenze, named after Ezio's homeland of Florence, Italy. Culture Grand Tempest is a rather militant world, almost constantly ravaged by war. However, within the national boundaries, one will observe a profound loyalty and sense of identity. Travelers would expect iron-fisted dictatorships (like Nazi Germany or Soviet Russia), but during the rare times of peace, Grand Tempest is actually a paradise. While the nations are often in combat amongst themselves, they have been known to work together in times of dire urgency, whether due to a natural disaster or an extraterrestrial invasion. Two examples are listed below: *During the Constellanite Invasion, when the planet Constelland attempted to conquer Grand Tempest, the Tempestans (as they are called) rallied without hesitation and drove back the Constellanite fleet. This so impressed the Constellanites that the two worlds formed a trade and military alliance. *During the aftermath of The Storm, as they call their most infamous hurricane, all military actions of all nations were halted until the reconstruction of every nation -- indeed, of every broken window -- was completed. Notable Persons *Grand Tempest is one of the first worlds where Vector Gray sought out his "sister", Reyxfa, and also the homeworld of Toxin's Other, Tino. *Finally, Rikloud once stated that it was "a great place to visit in the summer". Category:Worlds Category:Non-Canon Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts Legacy Worlds Category:Nightverse Category:Featured Articles